plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewels and Zombies
Author: It was just your average day, besides the fact that Zomboss left a special chore to a regular zombie. The chore was to travel to the Bejeweled world to find anything that can help. "If you can find a way to make better zombie attacks with the gems, you'll be promoted to Buckethead immediately", thought Zombie remembering what Zomboss said while commanding him. Well, there was no point in not doing it. So Zombie found a way to get in the Bejeweled world, which was one of the closest universes to Plants vs. Zombies. There wasn't really anybody, just gems and some uncontrollable force. Zombie stared at moving gems for about a minute and 43 seconds before actually doing something. He attempted stealing gems, but they just kept being matched. And it was very frustating to lose Flame Gems, Star Gems and Hypercubes. But then came the moment the force stopped. Zombie stole all gems in the board; which contained normal gems, mostly orange, a few Flame Gems, not as many Star Gems and one Hypercube. Zombie went back to Zomboss and showed him the gems. Zomboss and Zombie plotted a way to use those gems in their favor. "Idea. We can use the Flame Gems and Star Gems to explode columns, lanes, and circles of plants. As a finishing attack, we can attach gems of one color only to the plants and use the Hypercube to vanish them all. As promised Zombie, you are now a Buckethead", said Zomboss. Go figure, Zombie did get promoted. Then the sun fell, the moon rose, and the jewel loaded zombie forces came. Nothing went wrong; blue melons flew, fumes were shot, basketballs were deflected, and giants were bombed. But then came many, many zombies and threw jewels at the plants. Explosions and thunders everywhere, for Flame Gems and Star Gems were being activated everywhere. 10,000 Sun lost so simply. But, with the few Cob Cannons left, the homeowner stalled the accelerating zombie forces. Zombies didn't surrender though, for they still had the Hypercube. All Cob Cannons had orange gems in them. Then, a Hypercube was activated with an orange gem. The shock was too big for the Cob Cannons, and they were destroyed. No attacking plants left, the homeowner had no hope. Imps and Balloon Zombies were flying, the earth was trembling, vehicles steamrolled through. Even Better Imrock and Not Gargantuar were dashing through. Ultimately; the homeowner was attacked by a thrown Not Gargantuar(a pillow), knocked out by Better Imrock(a rock), and having his brains eaten by the space ogre known as Zomboni. Zomboss tasked zombies to mine for jewels in the Bejeweled universe to win over the plants in the botanical war once and for all. But then, there were many angry forces that were having fun swapping gems. They found out the zombies had them, and took them away. The access to Bejeweled from Plants vs. Zombies was closed forever, so jewels could not be used again. It wasn't really a victory for anybody though, as Zomboss will keep planning ways to get past plants, zombies will still push through, and plants will still fight. Gems will still be swapped, there will still be that unlucky "No More Moves" message, and explosions will keep happening. Nothing really changed in the end; besides jewels, plants and zombies never colliding again. Category:Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics